Chryed pwp
by whoknew23
Summary: Basically just a pwp, for WFCTGIO


They had barely contained themselves at the restaurant, well Syed had managed, but Christian hadn't. Christian had tried to convince Syed that they could use the bathroom for a quickie; a plea that fell on flat ears.

The cab ride home felt like an absolute eternity, Christian whispered in his ear "We should have just stayed home instead."

As per usual, Christian was being impossible and struggling to keep his hands to himself, he would protest it wasn't his fault but rather Syed's. He trailed one hand slowly up the inside of Syed's thigh.

"Christian..." Syed growled in warning.

Christian had plastered on his 'butter wouldn't melt in my mouth' expression, and trailed his hand closer to Syed's cock, which was already hardening; a fact that didn't go unnoticed by Christian.

"You know I could give you a hand..."

Syed willed the cab could to go faster.

It wasn't that long before they had arrived back at their flat, Syed paid and tipped the cabbie.

They both got out of the cab, with Christian not far behind him. It was dark and no one was about so Christian leaned closer to Syed and whispered "You know, I really want you to fuck me tonight..."

Syed couldn't contain the shiver of lust that had flowed through him "Christian, let me find my keys first..."

Once the front door was opened, he hurried upstairs - before Christian could suggest doing it on the stairs. When he had the upper door opened he turned to Christian "You are a little impatient tonight aren't you?"

"Why should I be patient?"

"Well, good things come to those who wait."

"I think I've waited long enough. I've been hard ever since the restaurant, what with you making soft moans over the food and licking your lips every so often..."

With that, Christian closed the gap between them, so close to kissing Syed but not close enough. He brushed his fingers against Syed's covered cock, "I think we have far too many clothes on..."

Syed pushed him up against the door, "Well we can fix that..."

He began striping off his black shirt, Christian just watched, next went his shoes and socks (which just had to turn and bend over to take off) ,then his impossibly tight black jeans came off leaving him only in tiny tight black boxers that left nothing to the imagination.

Syed looked up from lowered lashes "I think it's your turn now..."

It took a while for Syed's words to filter through his brain (which he was sure had short circuited). He carelessly removed his clothes.

"Why am I not surprised you never wore any underwear?"

He barked out a laugh "Because you know me."

Syed finally closed the gap, pulling Christian into a hot, hard kiss that they only broke apart from the kiss when the need for oxygen became urgent.

During the kiss Syed had trailed his hands down Christian's waist and further down until he'd reached his cock which he'd slowly began to stroke.

"You are such a tease..."

Syed couldn't stop the slight grin spreading across his face "Well, what are you going to do about it?"

Before Syed had a chance to react, Christian had picked him up and carried them to their bed. He put Syed down onto it and pushed him back onto the pillows, he climbed onto the bed, in between Syed's legs .

He trailed his hands up Syed's thighs, he looked up to Syed who was waiting for him to just do _something_ , so he pulled off Syed's boxers, tossing them to the side, picked up Syed's cock, which lay flat against his stomach and licked.

He gently licked around the head before taking the tip into his mouth, still using his hand to hold the shaft. Lightly he began sucking, hearing soft sighs escaping from Syed's parted lips. Stopping what he was doing, with protests from Syed, he crawled up the bed, leaning over Syed. He bent down for a lazy kiss that soon grew more heated; he flipped them over so Syed was on top. He watched Syed reach for the lube, coating two fingers; Christian watched in anticipation.

Syed trailed his index finger lightly against Christian's opening, trying to draw a reaction.

"Syed, hurry up."

"Maybe, if you say please."

"Please!"

"Well, since you asked so nicely..." trailing off as he pushed his index finger inside, followed by a second finger. Slowly, he began to stretch him, watching carefully for any reaction, pleasure or discomfort. Knowing when he'd found his sweet spot when Christians moans grew louder and he'd began gripping the sheets.

"Stop teasing me."

He smiled in response, adding a third finger; Christian couldn't help grinding down onto those fingers, growling "I'm ready..."

Syed slowly removed his fingers, wiping on the sheets. He reached for a condom, giving it to Christian to open and roll onto his cock.

"Christian, I know you want me to fuck you but what about you riding me?"

He smiled "It's fine by me."

Syed moved and laid down on the bed, Christian got up and reached for the lube. He popped the cap, drizzling a copious amount onto the palm of his hand. Reaching down he began to stroke Syed's cock, drawing pleading moans from him, he wiped his hand on the already dirtied sheets, pulled his knees up and positioned himself over Syed.

He took Syed's cock in his hand, positioning the tip right at his opening and slowly sank down taking most of Syed in, he paused slightly and lowered himself fully down. Stopping only to adjust to the feeling, he could tell Syed was fighting the urge to thrust into him, once he'd adjusted he raised himself up and sank down slowly. It didn't take long for stuttered thrusts to even out to a rhythm of sorts.

Syed felt the rush of his approaching orgasm, he tried to stop it, "Christian, wait, I'm close..."

Christian stopped, he leaned forward, pressing his head to Syed's their breaths, and moans, mingling. He gently brushed his lips against Syed's.

Syed whispered that they could start again; Christian resumed his previous position but changed the angle slightly and moaned when Syed grazed his sweet spot. It didn't take long before both of them were on the edge, Christian linked his hand with Syed's.

The thrust were harder, and more frantic both of them trying to finish.

Christian couldn't help repeating Syed's name over and over again, like a chant. He could feel it building at the base of his spine, building into such intensity; reaching down with his free hand he began to stroke himself, relying on Syed to control the thrusting. The room was filled with their moans, Syed's softer ones and Christian's stuttered ones.

Christian sped up his strokes, until he fell over the edge, coming on Syed's chest.

A few faltering thrusts later and Syed was coming, his toes curled, clutching onto Christian.

Syed slowly pulled out, taking off the condom and tying it, Christian moved to lie on his side. He began brushing off the curls that lay on Syed's forehead and leaned across for a lazy, deep kiss.

Once the kiss broke off, Syed said "We really should shower."

Christian groaned "Yeah, but I'm too tired to move."

Syed pulled up the duvet, curled up against Christian fell into a light nap, he still was awake enough to hear Christian mutter "I love you."


End file.
